


Early Morning

by Fangirl_InThe_US



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal Kestis - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Order 66, Star Wars - Freeform, fallen order, just two people enjoying each other's presence, star war: jedi; fallen order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_InThe_US/pseuds/Fangirl_InThe_US
Summary: You and Cal have a cute morning together.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be getting out a mini-series out soon but this is not it. I’m just getting a feel for the character. I want to get Cal right. This is me testing the waters. Also, I’ve got another one of these planned which kinda follows the game. Anyway, I hope you like this!
> 
> P.S. If anyone feels like I missed something about Cal’s character please feel free to message me about it.

“uh,” I groaned as I was roused from my slumber. The rest of this junk planet was awake and didn’t care about how tired I was. Suddenly, A hand came into view and slapped me in the face.  
“mmhmm urgh.” Cal beside me had just woken up.  
“Cal!” I watched as he jerked up, he was definitely more awake now.  
“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!” A huge grin spread across my face. Cal followed suit.  
Soon the two of us were laughing. Cal fell back down on the bed and allowed the laughter to consume him. I had curled up from the intense laughter.  
Once we had calmed down, we had curled up next to each other. I rested my head on his chest and an arm around his waist. He had his arms wrapped around me and rested his chin on my head. We laid there for a while basking in the presence of each other.  
“I’m working with Prauf in the star destroyer we got three days ago.”  
“Yeah? I’ll be there too I think. I’m helping Osira and the crew with cutting the wing.”  
“Sounds like the both of us have an exciting day ahead of us.”  
I snickered as we both climbed out of bed. There was no struggle in getting ready. Even if our space was small. We’d perfected the motions over the past two and a half years we’ve been together. As I brushed my teeth, I thought of the moment when I met Cal.  
(:)  
I was late. I was so late! My boss is going to kill me! If I had actually gone to bed when I usually had instead of going out with the girls then I wouldn’t be in this predicament. But no, I let the girls talked me into going out on the odd chance that I’d meet someone.  
It was a great night and I had kinda met someone. I probably won’t see him again. Since I didn’t have any way of contacting the man. I don’t even think I remember his name. Oh, what was it? Cam? Caer? Ugh, I can’t remember! I need to stop thinking about him and hurry up and get to work.  
It was as if fate had a funny way of messing with me. I got into work, had got an earful from my boss only to be told to help out one of the riggers. It didn’t get really funny until I got to my post for the day.  
“Hey, um… I’m supposed to be helping you out today.” I cautiously approached the man kneeling on the ground. I couldn’t really see him because of a shadow.  
When there was no reply I spoke again, “Excuse me? Did you hear me, sir?” Yet again there was no response. That is until I heard a chuckle to my left. An Abednedo was standing there watching the exchange.  
“He can’t hear you. He’s got headphones on.” The massive Abednedo moved closer to the man and I. “Name’s Prauf. This oblivious idiot’s name is Cal.” My eyebrows drew. I knew that name from somewhere.  
“Hey, Cal! You got someone here trying to talk to ya!” With Prauf’s booming voice, Cal finally moved.  
Standing up and turning around, the man, looked at Prauf. “What’d ya say, buddy?”  
“This one’s been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now”  
Cal turned to me and his eyes widened. I followed his movement. This is the man from the night before! The one from the bar. I knew I recognized the name.  
“I didn’t think I’d see you ever again. I don’t mean that in a mean way. I just… We never really exchanged any information.”  
“Yeah, no. I get it. I felt the same way too. I uh, was told to come help you. I guess the force has a way of bringing people together.” At the mention of the force, Cal’s eyes widened but soon went back to normal.  
“Heh, no kidding.”  
(:)  
“Hello, Y/N, come back to me.” Cal waved his hands in front of my face.  
“Oh, sorry. I zoned out.”  
“I can see that. What were you thinking about?”  
“Just how we met.” I heard Cal snicker, “What?”  
“Nothing, nothing. Just how that worked out.” Cal then, with a grin, pulled me closer, “I’m glad it happened though.” With a light peck, Cal let me go.  
I quickly finished in the bathroom as Cal ran around our place looking for some clean socks. When I had finished, I simply walked into our bedroom and found a pair of socks. I walked to Cal and presented the socks to him. With a grumble, the man took the socks. ith his shoes, he pulled his sock on. I followed suit. Ready, we said our goodbyes we were both on our way to our posts.


End file.
